


All day

by fandomStarbucks2019



Series: драбблы R - NC-21 [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Creampie, Don't copy to another site, Felching, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Rimming, Swearing, и этот сайт - воровской фанфикс.ме
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-28 17:55:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20430068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomStarbucks2019/pseuds/fandomStarbucks2019
Summary: Стив может делать это весь день.





	All day

**Author's Note:**

> Кримпай, фельчинг, римминг, оральный секс, нецензурная лексика.

Набухшая головка члена неприятно задевает сбитые, мокрые от пота простыни, Стив стонет сквозь сжатые зубы и тихо матерится. Потом матерится еще раз, громко. После того как они делали это весь день – во всех позах, какие только приходили в голову, периодически меняясь и делая перерыв на освежающий душ и поесть – хочется только одного. Кончить уже все-таки, поменять белье и завалиться спать, уткнувшись носом Баки в плечо. Побочные эффекты сыворотки, чтоб их. Устойчивость ко всему, включая оргазм.

Как хорошо, что у него есть Баки. Как хорошо, хорошо, хорошо, что у него есть Баки! С которым можно вот так… целый день. Стив невольно вздрагивает, когда шею прикусывают теплые губы, а потом по напряженной спине скользят руки Баки. Он каждый чертов раз готов умереть и воскреснуть от одного прикосновения, потому что левая ладонь ощущается почти так же, как правая. Почти, но не совсем, и от едва различимой разницы между плотью и металлом его разрывает на части. Руки мнут ягодицы, медленно ползут вверх, проходятся по бокам и опять вниз. Стиву кажется, что он весь сейчас – обнаженный натянутый нерв, и шепот прямо в ухо заставляет этот нерв дрожать от макушки до пяток.

– Стив… Сти-и-иви… Лежи спокойно, ладно?

Баки легкими поцелуями спускается по позвоночнику вниз, влажно вылизывает копчик, легко прикусывает правую ягодицу. Стив представляет себе, что сейчас у того перед самым носом. Красная, воспаленная, растраханная и растянутая дырка, из которой вытекает его собственная сперма. Баки шумно выдыхает, и Стив уже начинает думать, что сейчас они пойдут на черт знает какой по счету круг и он просто сдохнет в процессе, сыворотка там или… но тут Баки заставляет его чуть приподнять бедра, надежно фиксирует их, лишив Стива возможности маневра, и принимается покрывать поцелуями откляченную задницу. Стив стонет, зарывается пылающим лицом в смятую подушку, сжимает кулаки, краем сознания слыша треск ткани, потому что язык Баки обводит края его дырки, а потом – Боже правый, Бак, какого черта, перестань, только не останавливайся! – погружается внутрь. Собственный голос доносится словно сквозь толстый слой ваты, когда Баки трахает его языком, вылизывая и высасывая сперму, которую сам же и оставил в его заднице совсем недавно, и при этом издает такие мокрые хлюпающие звуки, которые могут дать сто очков вперед любой порнушке из тех, что они смотрели вместе. Это настолько непристойно, что Стив провалился бы от стыда сквозь матрас, но Баки слишком крепко его держит. Потом язык исчезает, и его сменяют пальцы. Сразу два легко проникают внутрь, начинают двигаться там, резко и быстро, потом расходятся в стороны, позволяя языку проникнуть между ними. Металлическая рука на бедре приятно остужает разгоряченную кожу, Стив закрывает глаза, уплывая в нарастающее наслаждение и надеясь поймать такой близкий и все равно недостижимый оргазм.

– Блядь, Стив… – от хриплого шепота его подбрасывает, головка члена снова задевает складку на простыне. – Видел бы ты себя сейчас! Охуеть какой красивый… Я бы тебя еще день мог… Перевернись, а?

Собрав остатки сил, Стив переворачивается и встречается взглядом с безумными, пьяными глазами Баки. Тот резко вздергивает вверх его колени, разводит их в стороны.

– Вот так подержи, ладно? Я хочу… И глаза не закрывай.

Баки снова всаживает ему в задницу пальцы, на этот раз три. Или сразу четыре? Стив уже плохо соображает, а вскоре перестает соображать совсем, потому что Баки берет в рот. Как умеет брать в рот Баки Барнс – это… это что-то невероятное. Он заглатывает сразу глубоко, пропускает в горло, немного отстраняется и снова опускается, утыкаясь носом в живот Стива. И снова. И снова. И все это время его пальцы мерно и неутомимо орудуют в хлюпающей заднице Стива, который не закрывает глаз, потому что должен видеть, как поднимается и опускается растрепанная темноволосая голова. Потом Баки выпускает его член из распухших губ, совершенно блядски улыбается, еще более блядски прикусывает нижнюю губу, облизывается с видом дорвавшегося наконец до сливок кота и медленно, очень медленно, не сводя с лица Стива горящих глаз, снова заглатывает. 

Этот взгляд становится именно той каплей, которой Стиву не хватало, и когда пальцы в очередной раз касаются простаты, а головка члена – горла, он наконец кричит, срывая к чертям голос, и кончает. Баки не выпускает его изо рта, пока не получает все, до последней капли, а потом сразу же целует Стива, и теперь уже Стив слизывает свою сперму с его губ.

В душ они, по настойчивому требованию Баки, идут по очереди.

– Потому что иначе придется начинать все сначала, – говорит тот, и Стив с ним соглашается. Пока он моется, подставляя тело горячим струям и немного морщась от легкой боли в заднице, Баки уже успевает перестелить постель, и вскоре Стив засыпает под его спокойное дыхание, приятно щекочущее шею.


End file.
